


What Fears May Come

by kronette



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An erotic psychological Halloween story.  Face dreams of vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Fears May Come

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2000 under my other pseud, Shelley Wright.

Templeton 'Face' Peck paced around the modestly decorated scammed house and continued his argument.  "Aww, come on Hannibal.  It's a costume party.  Even if Lynch did find out we were going, and even if he did manage to find out where it was being held, he wouldn't know who we were dressed as.  We'll be in disguise.  What better place to hide than at a costume party on Halloween?"    
  
Hannibal had a stubborn set to his jaw, and Face's hopes started to sink.  Then, Murdock came to the rescue.    
  
"I'm looking forward to this party of Faceman's.  I have a costume picked out and everything.  Face arranged to get me out of the VA with plenty of time for me to change."    
  
Face knew Murdock was a weak spot for the Colonel.  Hannibal would never admit it out loud, probably not even under torture, but he would do pretty much anything for Murdock.  Their crazy pilot evoked the same sort of response from Face.  It was one reason why he'd persuaded Angelique to invite his friends to her party.  He convinced her with more men there, she'd have less competition with the ladies for his attentions.  Murdock deserved to have some fun, especially on Halloween.  Being cooped up in the VA was no fun at all.  And Murdock loved to have fun.    
  
Face could tell that Hannibal was cracking, and added the final touch.  "Hannibal, surely you wouldn't miss an opportunity to pitch your latest Aquamaniac story ideas to the producers?"    
  
Hannibal removed the cigar from his mouth and pointed it at Face.  "Okay, Face, it's time for the whole story.  No holding back."    
  
Face poured on the charm.  "Angelique works in the production office of the Aquamaniac producers.  They'll all be at the party.  This is the perfect opportunity to rub elbows with the elite."    
  
"More like kiss butt," Hannibal grumbled, but he said it with a smile.  
  
Face felt victory on the horizon.  "Whatever.  What's important is that you get the chance to make the next Aquamaniac movie.  Right?"  He studied Hannibal's expression, watching for the signs that his CO had capitulated.    
  
He saw it in Hannibal's eyes before he said, "Okay, Face.  You win.  We'll go to the party.  But you have to convince BA."    
  
Face felt hope dashing against a large outcropping of rocks.  "BA? You expect me to invite BA to this party?"    
  
"We're a Team, Lieutenant," Hannibal pointed out.    
  
Face hated it when Hannibal addressed him by rank.  It meant one of two things; Hannibal wanted something that Face wasn't going to like getting, or Hannibal wanted him to do something he wasn't going to like.  Either way, he didn't like it.  "But this is a posh party, Hannibal.  He'll hate it.  All those snooty, high class people looking down their noses at him.  He'll hate it," he repeated.    
  
"He's got a point, Colonel," Murdock chimed in.  "BA ain't gonna like the company at this here party.  And his disruption might draw the attention of the authorities."    
  
Hannibal chewed on his cigar thoughtfully, while Face desperately hoped.  Finally, Hannibal smiled again.  "All right.  Face, you ask BA if he wants to go.  If he says no, problem solved.  But if he says yes, you make sure he makes it to the party.  No false directions, wrong dates, or wrong times.  Understood?"    
  
Face graced Hannibal with a wide grin.  "Whatever you say, Hannibal."    
  
~~~  
  
Halloween afternoon, Face drove over to the VA to collect Murdock.  He pulled a personal best at scamming Murdock out; seven and a half minutes, not counting their walk to the car.   The drive out to Face's house took longer.    
  
Face left Murdock to his makeup while he got himself ready.  The shoes were a bit tight, but the more he walked in them, the better they felt.  He tied the cape loosely around his neck and admired the results in the full length mirror.  Royal blue was definitely his color.  The velvet material of the cape matched that of his hat and tunic, and the gold embroidery rivaled any a king would wear.  The lace along the edge of the sleeves covered the backs of his hands, and he tugged at it impatiently.  It was slightly too long, but he couldn't do anything about it now.  He fussed with the collar, not liking the way it set under his chin.  It was too high, or too stiff, or something.  He let out a frustrated sound and leaned closer to the mirror.    
  
The door burst open and Murdock leapt into the room.  "Do you need some help?" he drawled in a Transylvanian accent.  "Perhaps I can assist you."    
  
"You scared the living daylights out of me," Face complained.  Having a vampire jump out at you was not a pleasant experience, even if that vampire was Murdock.  In full makeup, Murdock looked the part.  He was wearing black from head to toe, including a knee length cape that flowed when he stalked around the bedroom.    
  
"Did I frighten you?" Murdock asked as he bared his teeth.  Fangs shone brightly from the white, pasty face.    
  
Face's heart skipped a beat.  "No, you didn't frighten me."    
  
"I didn't?"  
  
Murdock stopped in front of him, and Face could see the black eyeliner accentuating his eyes.  Murdock's eyes were mesmerizing.  Dark and deep, they seemed to be hiding the mysteries of the universe.  His lashes looked incredibly thick against the whiteness of his skin.  Face found himself staring at the tips of the fangs resting against Murdock's lower lip.  "How real are those?" he asked breathlessly.    
  
The mouth grinned.  "Why don't you find out?" Murdock challenged.    
  
Face started leaning forward, then sighed.  "We have to pick up Hannibal and be there by eight."    
  
"I know you didn't break me outta the VA just to go to this party, Face," Murdock said.    
  
"Yes, I did," Face protested a bit too quickly.  "We all need some fun, and this is just what the doctor ordered."    
  
"But that's not all."    
  
They had been dancing around this for years.  They both knew it, but neither was willing to take that extra step and admit their feelings, or do anything about it.  "No, it's not all," Face said wistfully.  He wished he was strong enough to just go ahead and say it, but that little bit of fear just wouldn't let him.  He didn't even know where his fear came from.  He just knew he had it.    
  
Tension built between them, as it usually did, but this time, Face let it continue building instead of turning away.  Murdock showed no intentions of backing down either, and they balanced precariously on the fence.      
  
Murdock's tongue flicked out to lick his lips, and Face couldn't bite back a small whimper in time.  Tentatively, he leaned forward, keeping his eyes locked on that mouth.  Murdock's lips parted slightly, allowing the fangs to peek through.  Face was breathing in short, nervous pants as he touched his lips to Murdock's for the first time.  A moan was shared between them as the kiss deepened.  Face extended his tongue and ran it along the tips of the fangs.  They weren't too sharp, but enough to leave a stinging scrape.  Murdock's tongue slid against his and he nearly lost his balance.  He gripped Murdock's upper arms to steady himself as he returned the kiss full force.  The fangs nipped at his lips and scratches burned his tongue, but he pushed for more.  Murdock seemed willing to give it to him, plus some, as he was yanked hard against Murdock's body.  He moaned loud and long as Murdock ran his fangs down the side of his neck.  His neck was one of his most sensitive spots, but this teasing bordered on painful.  His nails dug into Murdock's arms and he started rocking his hips, needing something.  Something more.  Something he didn't dare ask for, for fear of never coming back from the edge.    
  
Murdock's hips began to roll in lazy circles and Face's knees gave out.  Murdock shoved him back against the wall, continuing his fangful assault of his neck.  Face arched up into the thigh pressed between his, and hissed as a cool hand slipped inside his pants and stroked him.  The mouth tried to distract him from the hand, and vice versa, until his entire body vibrated with pleasure.  Sharp pains were soothed over with a tongue.  The hand stroked him faster.  His moans were almost continuous now, his body tensed on the verge of release.  He felt teeth sink into his throat as his climax started, and a cry of pain and surprise was choked off as his world turned black.    
  
~~~  
  
Face groaned as he slowly came back to awareness.  He raised a hand to his throbbing head and attempted to sit up.    
  
"Don't move, Face.  You're still weak."    
  
The swimming dizziness inside his head, more than Murdock's words, caused him to remain lying down.  "What happened?" he slurred.    
  
"You passed out," Murdock told him unnecessarily.  "I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't help myself, Face.  You was giving me the look you usually give your lady friends, and it made me feel all funny inside."  
  
Despite the sick feeling in his stomach, Face dredged up a smile.  "You make me feel all funny inside, too."  His stomach rolled and he clutched it, moaning softly.  "What's wrong with me?"    
  
"What do you mean?" Murdock asked nervously.    
  
"My stomach.  I think I'm going to be sick."  He coughed, and tasted blood.  "Oh, God, I think I need a hospital."    
  
A cool hand rested against his cheek.  "A hospital ain't gonna help."    
  
"Murdock, I think I'm dying," Face gasped as another wave of pain twisted his body.  "Call an ambulance."    
  
"I'm sorry, Face."    
  
"Murdock, _please_ ," he begged as he curled around his stomach.  "Please, help me.  Please."    
  
Murdock rolled him onto his back.  Then he took his wrists and pulled his arms level with his shoulders.  "Murdock, what're you doing?  This isn't...this won't...I need..."  Murdock straddled him, fangs exposed, and he let out an anguished scream as Murdock bit into his throat.  "No...God, what are you...get off me...Murdock...GOD!" he screamed as he felt another orgasm building.  Murdock was sucking his neck and wasn't even touching his cock and yet he felt the explosion clear down to his toes and he saw the top of Murdock's head and the scent of blood filled his nostrils and his eyesight dimmed and he knew he was dying...felt his heart slow down...felt Murdock's lips against his..."No," he whimpered before he slipped into unconsciousness.    
  
When he came to again, his mouth was incredibly dry and he had the metallic tang of blood on his tongue.  He wiped his lips with his fingers and they came away bloody.  Fear coiled inside his chest.  What was happening?  What was Murdock doing to him?  He blinked and looked around his room.  Murdock was sitting in the chair next to the bed, staring at him with a worried expression.    
  
"What have you done to me?" Face rasped.  He touched his throat and gagged as he felt puncture wounds.  His hand came away slick with blood, and he thought he was going to throw up.  He actually wanted to throw up, hoping this all was some delusional fever-induced dream, and that he was in fact very sick.  But he'd rarely been sick a day in his life, and didn't remember feeling bad before he went to pick Murdock up at the VA.    
  
Murdock.    
  
He looked at his supposed friend half hidden in the shadows, and could make out every feature perfectly.  Murdock's eyes were unreadable.  His face was schooled to neutrality, giving nothing away.  He'd never seen Murdock this inanimate before.  Worry gnawed at him.    
  
Murdock spoke for the first time.  "How do you feel, Face?"  
  
"How can you calmly sit there and ask me how I feel?  You bit me.  Twice!" he cried as he remembered the feeling of fangs sinking into him as he climaxed in Murdock's hand.    
  
"Yes, I did," Murdock admitted.    
  
"Why?" he demanded.  "What have you done to me?"    
  
Murdock's neutrality cracked, and his face twisted in anguish before he pulled himself back under control.  "It was an accident, Face.  I honestly didn't mean to.  But when you kissed me, I lost all control.  Your response to me was so overwhelming...no one's ever responded to me like that."    
  
"Like what?"    
  
Murdock's voice actually cracked as he whispered, "With such passion.  Such complete and utter trust.  Such need."    
  
"So you felt the need to _bite_ me?" Face snarled.    
  
For the first time, Murdock looked upset.  "I couldn't help myself.  I swear, if I'd been in my right mind, if I had just the tiniest bit of control, I wouldn't have done it.  But I had to.  The blood was pounding through your veins and I could feel it through your erection and it made me dizzy and I just...I had to have you."    
  
A wave of dizziness had Face holding onto the bedframe for support.  "My blood...you really were drinking my blood, weren't you?"    
  
Murdock raised his head proudly.  "Yes I was, Face."    
  
"But I'm still alive," Face pointed out.    
  
Murdock hesitated before answering, and Face immediately checked for a pulse.  It was weak and slow, but at least he had one.  "I'm alive, aren't I?  Aren't I?" he demanded.  He tried to get to Murdock, but he collapsed face-first onto the bed.  Every muscle in his body convulsed and he groaned.    
  
A hand smoothed his hair.  "Yes, you're still alive.  But I'm afraid you won't be for long."    
  
"What?" he muttered as his world grew hazy at the edges.    
  
"I've taken a lot of your blood.  Too much.  I was - I was selfish, and wanted you to myself.  All to myself, forever and always.  You've lost too much blood to live as you did before.  You're dying, Face.  I can save you, though.  I can make you better than you were."    
  
"You mean make me like you," he spat.    
  
"Yes," Murdock replied sadly.  "I swear Face, I didn't mean to do this.  But you're one of the most sensual lovers I've ever had.  It-left me defenseless."    
  
"You defenseless?  What about me?  I didn't ask for this.  Call an ambulance.  Dial 911.  There has to be something they can do."  Even as he suggested it, Face had to close his eyes against the dizziness.  His strength was gone, taken by his supposed best friend.  A man he thought he loved.  But this wasn't love.  What Murdock did to him wasn't out of love.  "Hate you," he mumbled.  "Hate you..."  
  
The pounding of his heart thundered in his ears.  It wasn't a smooth rhythm, though, or consistent.  He pried his eyes open and peered around his room.  Murdock was nowhere to be found.  He pushed himself upright and nearly toppled onto the floor.  He was strong.  He felt normal.  He reached for his throat, and didn't feel any marks.  Fearing the worst, he walked over to his floor length mirror.  His reflection stared back at him.    
  
The pounding began again, but it wasn't coming from his chest.  It was coming from downstairs.  As he padded his way down the carpeted stairs, the sound of his name became clear.  Murdock was calling for him and pounding on the door.    
  
Face threw the door open and yelled, "Haven't you done enough already?"    
  
Murdock blinked, surprise etched across his features.  He was wearing his usual jacket, hat and pants, and carrying a small kit and clothes tossed over one arm.  "What's wrong with you, Face?  You was supposed to pick me up at four.  I had to break myself out and hitch a ride out here."    
  
"What are you talking about?  I already picked you up hours ago."  He glanced to the clock on the wall, then looked again more carefully.  It was 5:30.  He met Murdock's gaze.  His eyes weren't any different than they normally were.  Murdock's complexion had a healthy glow, and his teeth were normal.  He scrubbed his face and muttered, "I must have been dreaming."    
  
Murdock flashed a grin, but it didn't last.  "Musta been some dream, Face.  Now, can I come in, or do I have to get dressed out here?"    
  
"Oh, God, I'm sorry, Murdock.  Come on in."  He opened the door fully and stepped back to allow Murdock inside.    
  
"Thanks, muchacho.  We've got time before we have to pick up Hannibal, right?"    
  
Face was still thinking about his dream and barely registered Murdock's question. "Huh?  Oh, yeah.  We don't have to get him until 7 or so."    
  
Murdock beamed.  "Great.  This makeup'll take awhile to dry, and I don't want to smear it."  
  
"You can use the bedroom at the top of the stairs on the right," Face directed absently.    
  
"Thanks, Faceman."  Murdock bounded up the stairs two at a time and Face heard the door slam shut.  He rubbed his face again, trying to shake the residuals of the dream from his brain.  How bizarre.  He didn't even remember falling asleep after picking up his costume.  Remembering that he only had an hour and a half to get ready, he headed upstairs to the shower.    
  
As he stared at himself in the mirror, a chilled chased up his spine.  His costume was identical to the one in his dream, even down to the ill fitting collar.  At least Murdock didn't jump into the room and scare him.  Murdock knocked before he entered, and asked for help with his shirt collar.    
  
Face refolded it and smoothed it down over the vest Murdock wore.  This Murdock had a more traditional Count Dracula suit, with a red velvet vest, crisp white shirt, and black tails.  Murdock slicked his hair back, and he looked pretty menacing when he smiled.  Unfortunately, with the fangs in, he had a lisp.    
  
Face had to bite back a giggle as Murdock said his name.    
  
"Fashe, do I have this cape on right?"    
  
"The shiny side goes on the outside, not against you.   Here, let me," Face asked as he untied the strings.  He turned the cape around and fastened it again.  His hands smoothed down Murdock's chest, and Face had to catch his breath at his boldness.  His dream had more than his costume correct.  For years he and Murdock had danced around their feelings.  But he wasn't going to be the one to initiate anything.  Face stepped back and cleared his throat.  "You about ready?"    
  
"Lead the way."  Murdock bowed slightly and indicated Face should go first.  Face picked up his car keys from the stand by the door and locked the house behind him.  They turned quite a few heads as they drove along US10 in their costumes.  Hannibal had an apartment in Rosemead, which wasn't all that far away, but they hit traffic a little after 7pm on a holiday night, and it took them a good half hour to reach Hannibal's.    
  
"It's about time," Hannibal grumbled as he climbed into the back seat.    
  
"Hannibal, this is a costume party.  You were supposed to wear one?" Face stated as he took in Hannibal's appearance.  Granted, the tux fit the Colonel nicely, but a tux wasn't a costume.    
  
Hannibal pointed his cigar at him from the back seat.  "Face, where's your sense of classic style?  I'm going as a Hollywood leading man."  
  
"You mean a Cary Grant type?" Murdock asked.    
  
"Exactly, Captain.  Don't you think I fit the part?" Hannibal asked as he smoothed back his silver-white hair with a hand.    
  
Face rolled his eyes, but had to agree, Hannibal looked good.  And he did fit the image of a classic movie star.  They cruised down the highway, chatting about whatever, until Face pulled off the highway and turned down a street with million dollar houses.  
  
Murdock whistled.  "Faceman, you wasn't kidding.  BA would have hated this."    
  
Hannibal interjected, "I'm just glad he was going to Chicago to see his mom.  Since the MPs are watching her on the major holidays, it makes sense to try to see her at Halloween."    
  
"You should have seen his face when I suggested he stay here and go to the party.  I'm lucky he didn't take a swing at me," Face recounted.  "I mean, really, Hannibal.  Did you expect the man to give up seeing his mother over this piddly little party?"    
  
"No I didn't, but at least you had to include him in the invite."  
  
Face glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Hannibal grinning at him.  He made a face and got out of the car.  "Let's go, guys.  We should be fashionably late by now."    
  
Face led the way up to Angelique's house, and she greeted him warmly at the door.  Too warmly, and he had to gently push her away.  He felt uncomfortable with her lavish greeting in front of the guys.  Or just in front of Murdock.  He didn't know, and he wasn't going to analyze it.  He was there to have fun, and he intended to.  He quickly introduced Murdock and Hannibal, and Angelique guided them through the guests, introducing people here and there.  The upper crust mingled with the elite, and Face suddenly felt inadequate.  This crowd was out of his league.  He glanced around, and Hannibal seemed to be holding his own with, of all people, the producers.  Angelique had been gracious when she learned Hannibal was an actor, and introduced him to some of her producer friends.  Murdock was nowhere to be found.  Face sidled up to Angelique and discreetly asked her if she'd seen his vampire friend.  She giggled and waved absently above her head.    
  
"He went upstairs with Candice and Babette.  I must say, you didn't tell me he was into the kinky stuff."    
  
"Kinky stuff?"  He flushed as his voice squeaked.  "Will he be all right?"    
  
"Oh, I think he's going to be marvelous," she assured him with a light kiss.  She tugged at his cape.  "Come on, Templeton.  Let's find your friend and see if he wants more company."    
  
"C-company?"  He didn't resist as Angelique led him up the stairs.  It sounded like a lot of the party had retired to the upstairs bedrooms.  Every closed door they passed had sounds of sex, wild giggling, or sounds Face didn't want to identify.  Angelique turned them down another corridor, only half-lit by the moon outside shining through the huge windows.    
  
She stopped outside a door and rapped on it three times, then twice, then four times.  Sounds of shuffling, giggling, and Murdock's groan were muffled by the door.  A redhead cracked the door open and peered out at them.    
  
"Angel, darling!  Join us.  Murdock's living up to his name," she purred and held out her hand.    
  
Angelique took it, and with her other hand tugged Face into the room.  "What name is that, dear?"    
  
The woman twirled around and laughed.  "Why, Howling Mad.  Didn't you know?"    
  
"No!" Angelique squealed.  She turned to him and wagged her finger.  "Templeton, you've been holding out on me.  Such a bad boy..."    
  
Face found himself being shoved against the wall and groped by unseen hands.  A mouth covered his aggressively, leading the kiss, if it could even be called that.  This was an assault with teeth, tongue and lips, ravishing him, raping him, and he shoved back against the hands, but they were insistent, demanding.  He liked sex as much as the next man, probably more, but this wasn't sex.  He didn't know what to call it.  He just knew it repulsed him and struggled harder, but the hands were surprisingly strong.  He was body slammed against the wall, and hissed as his head was held still.  A delicate, butterfly kiss to the side of his neck startled him and sent a jolt of desire straight to his groin.  He groaned softly in spite of himself, and another kiss was applied.  The touch was so light, he tried to move with it, but his head was held immobile.    
  
"You like that?" a voice asked, but he couldn't tell who it was.    
  
He refused to answer.  Another kiss was placed just below his ear, and this time, he moaned and closed his eyes.    
  
The voice was knowing this time.  "You do like that."    
  
A hand smoothed down his chest, finding the hidden fasteners to his costume and undoing them.  He twisted, trying to avoid the hands, but only succeeded in giving them the room necessary to remove his tunic.  Warm air hit his chest and he sucked in a breath.  A sense of panic and nervousness threatened to overwhelm him.  His pants suddenly dropped off his hips to pool at his ankles, and his erection bobbed free in the warm air.    
  
He could sense Murdock in the room somewhere still, but didn't know where he was.  To know that Murdock was seeing him like this sent a wave of deep shame through his entire body.  He really was weak when it came to sex.  He really would sleep with anyone.  He really would do anything to get his rocks off.  He moaned again, this time in anguish.  The hands seemed to sense his distress, and began to rub his skin in small, comforting circles.    
  
"It's all right to like it," the voice whispered.    
  
His tongue was sucked into a hungry mouth while his cock was engulfed in moist heat.  The abrupt, dual assault had him screaming, but it was muffled to almost nothing by the mouth covering his.  He bucked, trying to throw off whoever was holding him, but only succeeded in ramming his cock down the person's throat.  Teeth retaliated none too gently, and tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes at his helplessness.  He couldn't think of a way out of this situation.  Surely Murdock would have helped him if he'd been in the room.  Or maybe he was in a similar state?    
  
That thought made him angry.  Yeah, okay, maybe *he* was a slut and a sensualist, but Murdock didn't deserve this.  Murdock deserved respect.  He didn't need to be introduced to this side of sex.  Face's anger distracted him enough that he didn't notice the mouth return to his cock, until he felt two gentle scrapes along the sides.  Desire rocketed through him, and he came with a force that left him leaning weakly against the wall.  The same scrapes slowly made their way up his chest, taking their sweet time to reach his neck, where the teeth nuzzled back and forth, sending him into a spiral of need.  A sure hand cupped his balls while the grazing mouth settled over his.  He opened his lips and welcomed the cool tongue and sharp teeth.  The scent of blood was faint, but it sent his own blood racing through his veins.  The taste of blood was on the tongue he was now sucking on.  He nipped at the lips until he drew blood, then sucked on them as well.  He cut his tongue on the sharp teeth and his mouth filled with blood.  He choked it down and did it again, and again, but it wasn't enough.  He bit down the side of the neck, breaking the skin, sucking at each little wound; still not enough.  He grabbed shoulders and threw the body onto the bed, ripping open the collar of the shirt and baring down at the exposed throat.  His teeth weren't sharp enough, and he growled his frustration.  Strong hands with long fingers held him at bay.  He looked down at Murdock, somehow not surprised to learn that Murdock had been the one to suck him off.  After all, he'd done it in Face's dream.    
  
"Face, this feeling will pass.  You don't have to have blood.  I brought you too close, but I managed to send you back.  You're still human.  If you can just control these urges, then you'll be back to normal."    
  
He threw his head down and ground their mouths together, lips crushed against teeth.  Murdock released him and he covered Murdock's still-clothed body with his naked one, rubbing sensually over the satin and cotton.  He nipped his way down Murdock's chest, while his hands frantically worked at the snap on Murdock's pants.  Once Murdock's cock was free, he sucked as much as he could into his mouth.  He nearly choked himself as he attempted to bob up and down, but kept going, determined to get Murdock's essence inside himself.    
  
"No, Face.  Face, please don't," Murdock pleaded with him, but he was too far gone to listen.    
  
He knew he had to have Murdock's essence. He flicked his tongue into the slit, then lightly scraped his teeth down as much of the length as he could.  With a shudder and a howl, Murdock came in his mouth.  He swallowed as much as he could, barely able to catch his breath.  He licked Murdock clean, then continued to lick any bit of skin he could find.  He reached Murdock's mouth and gave him a long, deep kiss.  "Do it," he whispered against Murdock's lips.    
  
"Huh?" Murdock asked.    
  
"Do it," Face repeated, as he slid up Murdock's body, positioning his neck at Murdock's mouth.    
  
"I - can't.  I won't."    
  
Face began to beg in a breathless whisper.  "Please, Murdock.  I want this.  I need you."  He nipped at Murdock's neck.  "I have to have you like this.  I want you like this.  I want us to be together, forever and always.  Ple-" his words broke off into a groan of pleasure as he felt Murdock's fangs pierce his skin.  The spiral of pleasure was dizzying in its swiftness, and Face didn't have time to enjoy the full effect of his orgasm before he passed out.    
  
~~~  
  
Face again woke up in bed, this time to the sound of his phone ringing.  No longer certain what was real and what wasn't, he tried to sit up and found he could with no trouble.  The phone demanded attention, and he grabbed the bedside receiver.    
  
"Peck," he barked into the line.    
  
Murdock's concerned voice no longer surprised him.  "Faceman?  You okay, kimosabe?  You was supposed to pick me up at four, and it's four-thirty now."    
  
Face closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard.  Was he really awake?  Was he just reliving the same night over and over again?  Was this some sort of psychological breakdown?  Did he need to ask the VA for a room next to his friend?    
  
"Face?"    
  
He remembered the phone in his hand and said, "I'm here, Murdock.  I've been...asleep.  Bad dreams or something.  I'll be over there in a half hour."    
  
"Thanks Face.  You sure you okay?"    
  
"Yeah, Murdock.  I'll be fine," he lied glibly.  He wasn't sure he would ever be fine.  What sort of repressed memory was he harboring?  Or was it a secret desire to have his blood sucked?  He shuddered at that.  Definitely not the blood, then.  Maybe the eroticism?  He'd had plenty of erotic dreams before, but this one - these few - definitely qualified as 'out there'.  Determined to put it out of his mind, he showered, changed and was at the VA in twenty minutes.  Ten minutes to scam his way past the nurses on duty, and he was at Murdock's door.  He hesitated before pushing it open.  Would this be his Murdock, or the vampire one?  Was this reality?  Taking a deep breath, he shoved the door open and stepped into Murdock's room.    
  
It looked the same as always.  Murdock was just putting on his ballcap and grabbing his bag and costume.  Murdock had talked for weeks about being a vampire.  Maybe that's all it was.  Face was just mixing up all that talk with the real thing, and kept turning Murdock into a vampire.  But that didn't explain why *he* wanted to be one.  The eroticism in the act of biting into his neck came back to him, and he had to covertly adjust himself.  Okay, he admitted, the erotic parts of the dreams were pleasant.  Mind-blowing, even.  Stellar.  But did that mean Murdock could give him those things?  Or that he couldn't?  Vampire Murdock was reluctant to bite him.  Murdock was reluctant to take the first step in admitting his feelings?  So was Face, which is why they were at this constant stalemate.  Could that be it?  And could the dreams be stopped if they admitted their feelings?    
He wanted the dreams to stop.  He needed them to stop.  He didn't think he wanted to know what he was like as a vampire.  He'd been punched in the mouth enough to know he didn't like the taste of blood.  He certainly didn't want to drink it.  With no warning, he blurted out, "I want to kiss you, Murdock."    
  
There.  It was said.  There would be no more tap dances.  No more hesitant looks.  No more late nights wondering.  He found himself with an armful of Murdock, locked onto his mouth.  He returned the kiss, running his tongue over the smooth, even teeth, and couldn't help but chuckle.    
  
"What's so funny, Faceman?" Murdock demanded.    
  
He smiled and rubbed his hand down Murdock's back.  "Absolutely nothing."  And he kissed Murdock again.    
  
Not only were they fashionably late to the party, but they were in vogue as Face introduced Murdock as his date.  Only in Hollywood would a same sex couple be considered a fashion statement.  Hannibal spent the night talking to various producers and writers, while Face spent the evening grinning stupidly at Murdock.    
  
After the dozenth time Face touched Murdock's hand, Murdock asked, "Face, what got into you tonight?  I mean, I know you felt that way about me for a long time, but I didn't think you was going to ever say anything."    
  
Face intertwined their fingers and squeezed gently.  "I had to say something, Murdock.  I couldn't keep going the way we were."  

"Why not...ow," Murdock yelped and held his lip.  "Stupid fangs."    
  
"What's wrong?" Face asked.  He removed Murdock's hand from his mouth, and saw a smear of blood along Murdock's bottom lip.  His heart raced as he leaned forward and kissed Murdock, dragging his tongue along the small cut.  The bitter taste brought back hazy memories of his dreams, and he delved deeper into Murdock's mouth, feeling along the plastic fangs with his tongue.  Murdock moaned softly and drew back, but not before Face caught his tongue on the tip of one of Murdock's fangs.  The taste of blood exploded on his tongue, and he closed his eyes as he swallowed it.    
  
"Face, you okay?" Murdock asked.    
  
He squeezed his tongue between his teeth and swallowed a bit more of the blood.  "Yeah, I'm fine," he whispered breathlessly.  He opened his eyes and smiled assurance at Murdock.    
  
"You was going to tell me why you admitted your feelings out of the blue," Murdock reminded him.    
  
Murdock still had some blood on his lip, and he leaned forward and lightly kissed it.  The rest he wiped off with his thumb.  He kept his hand on Murdock's face, running the pad of his thumb over Murdock's jawline.  "Let's just say it came to me in a dream."  

The End


End file.
